Toy Story: Animated StoryBook
Toy Story: Animated Storybook is a CD-ROM adventure where you bring the story to life. With the click of a mouse, you'll enter a wacky 3-D world where toys come alive. As you read along, it's up to you to help Woody and Buzz escape bad-boy Sid, catch the moving van, and become best buddies. Every page is packed with fun surprises, plus music and 3-D graphics just like the movie. In fact, there's plenty of new animation for a nonstop reading adventure worth getting all wound up about! Plot Want to see some incredible 3D animation? Look no further than this 15-page interactive storybook based on the Disney film. John Ratzenberger narrates the tale of little boy Andy's toys. It seems they all get along just fine until a new action hero, Buzz Lightyear, arrives. Woody, the sheriff doll, determines that his position as head toy is in jeopardy, and havoc breaks loose. Fortunately, the toys learn to work together as they thwart a nasty neighbor kid's plan to blow up Buzz. Friendship and kindness win out! This strong story is filled with humor and endearing characters. Clickables are great; most are tied directly to content and help to move the story along. The program is very easy to use, and while we would consider its emphasis to be entertainment, there is educational value as well. Text is highlighted as it is read, and five fun, albeit limited, activities accompany the main story. It is toward the activities that most of our criticisms are directed. While several are innovative and engaging, others are weak. All five activities seem geared toward the younger children in the target age-group. The Put-Away the Toys game can be played three different ways and promotes listening and following directions. The object is to pay attention to visual clues and auditory instructions to drag and click toys to their proper places. The Crane Game takes place in an arcade and involves counting and sorting objects by color. There is also a multi-level maze game where the toys must rush to catch a moving van while avoiding red lights, roadblocks and a vicious dog. Features *Incredible 3-D animation, just like in the movie. *Read-along feature builds reading and vocabulary skills. *Fifteen story screens with hundreds of clickables provide hours of exploration and loads of laughs. *Five exciting activities, including three with multiple levels, help build critical thinking skills. Differences between the film and animated storybook *In the animated storybook, the toys succeeded in bringing Woody and Buzz aboard the Eggman Movers truck. However, in the film, the toys failed to bring Woody and Buzz aboard the truck, due to R.C.'s batteries running low. *In the animated storybook, when Buzz shows up in Andy's room, all toys come up at one time. In the film, Woody comes up first. *In the film, Tuesday night's plastic corrosion awareness meeting was put on by Mister Spell. In the animated storybook, it was put on by R.C. *In the film, the toys celebrate Christmas in Andy's Room. In the animated storybook, they are under the Christmas tree. *In the film, Buzz sees the Buzz Lightyear Toy Advert in the room of Sid's Father. In the animated storybook, he sees it in what might be Sid's Room. *In the film, Buzz tries to fly out the window of Sid's house and falls flat on the floor and severed his left arm. In the animated storybook, Buzz just stands. *The scenes where Woody tries to convince the toys that Buzz is okay and Woody discovering that the Mutant Toys are friendly when they reattached Buzz's severed arm back in place are both absent in the animated storybook. *While the Toddle Tots don't have any lines of dialogue in the film, they do speak in the animated storybook. *In the film, Buzz runs from a globe. In the animated storybook, he stands at the window. *In the film, Scud got caught in a traffic jam. In the animated storybook, he returns to Sid's yard. *In the film, Buzz flies with the rocket before being freed from it. In the animated storybook, he is freed from the rocket in Sid's yard. *In the film, Woody and Buzz are safe in Andy's car. In the animated storybook, Woody and Buzz are safe in the moving truck. *Molly is absent in the animated storybook. *In the film, Woody is voiced by Tom Hanks. In the animated storybook, he is voiced by his brother Jim Hanks. *In the film, Buzz is voiced by Tim Allen. In the animated storybook, he is voiced by Pat Fraley. Trivia *The game uses some sound effects from several Warner Bros. cartoons. *Robot does an impression of B9 from Lost in Space. *Hamm narrates the story. *Woody and Buzz are the only characters not voiced by their original actors. Cast *Jim Hanks - Woody *Pat Fraley - Buzz Lightyear *Wallace Shawn - Rex *Joe Ranft - Lenny *John Ratzenberger - Hamm/Narrator *Don Rickles - Mr. Potato Head *Jim Varney - Slinky Dog *Annie Potts - Bo Peep *Jeff Pidgeon - Little Green Aliens *Erik von Detten - Sid Phillips *Jack Angel - Mr. Shark and Rocky Gibraltar Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story video games Category:Pixar Video Games Category:1996 video games Category:Computer games Category:Animated StoryBook games